I want to protect you
by miku13
Summary: Par un froid jour de mars, Severus Snape arrive à l'Ordre du Phénix avec une personne en piteux état dans les bras. Qu'est-il arrivé à Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi veut-il tant se donner la mort ? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Salut ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire mais pas d'inquiétude pour les personnes suivant ''Mon plus grand secret'', la suite sera postée fin septembre/début octobre. Je reviens donc avec une histoire bien plus sombre que mes autres écrits, contrairement aux autres il y aura peu voir pas du tout d'humour, elle sera plus centrée sur la psychologie de certains personnages. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'aurai quelques avis. L'histoire sera courte, pas plus de 10 chapitres et je posterai un chapitre par mois me permettant ainsi d'avoir assez d'avance pour écrire la suite et me consacrer à l'écriture de mon roman. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

 **Chapitre I**

Une grande silhouette habillée de noir apparut dans une ruelle sombre par cette nuit froide du mois de mars. Jetant un regard méfiant aux alentours, elle quitta la ruelle avec son paquet dans les bras. Elle pressa le pas étant dans l'urgence de se rendre en lieu sûr avant qu' _Il_ ne comprenne le subterfuge. Il s'arrêta devant deux maisons et attendit quelques minutes avant qu'une autre maison apparaisse entre les deux autres. Il monta les quelques marches du perron et sans annoncer sa présence ouvrit la porte principale.

La chaleur des lieux vint réchauffer son corps engourdi par le froid. Il fit deux pas dans l'entrée mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un de plus puisque le tableau accroché au mur se mit à hurler des injures sur la valeur de son sang. Deux hommes et une femme apparurent, baguette à la main, près des escaliers visant l'intrus et prêt à l'attaque.

-Severus ? Demanda l'un des deux hommes

Severus Snape toisa froidement les trois personnes lui faisant face et laissa échapper un soupir méprisant. Qui voulaient-ils que ce soit d'autre ? Les trois personnes baissèrent leur baguette quand Severus abaissa le capuchon de sa cape.

-J'ai besoin d'une chambre et l'aide de Pomfresh.

Il ne laissa le temps à personne de lui répondre et s'empressa de monter à l'étage avec toujours son paquet dans les bras. Il ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes du couloir du second étage et alla déposer délicatement son paquet sur le lit.

Sans plus attendre, il enleva la longue cape noire qui recouvrait le corps inconscient exposant ainsi la silhouette nue à ses yeux. Il réprima un haut le cœur et essaya de reprendre son sang froid, il ne serait pas bon de perdre son contrôle avant de lui avoir prodiguer des soins.

Il sortit deux fioles de sa robe et administra les deux potions au plus jeune. Pomfresh fit son entrée dans la chambre quelques secondes après et ne put empêcher un hoquet horrifié de sortir de ses lèvres en voyant l'état de son futur patient. Sans demander aucunes explications, elle s'empressa d'avancer vers le lit et de donner les soins nécessaires avec l'aide précieuse du maître des potions.

Quand elle eut terminé d'enrouler le dernier bandage autour du torse de son jeune patient, elle fit apparaître un pyjama et aida Severus à l'enfiler au plus jeune. Elle rangea ensuite son matériel dans sa sacoche de soin.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre enfant ? Souffla-t-elle

-Le sacrifice pour sa famille, murmura Severus

L'infirmière ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse en vu de son air surpris. Severus savait que personne ne comprendrait les raisons du plus jeune pour avoir endurer toutes ses terribles souffrances. Oh non, personne ne connaîtrait la réelle raison et Severus savait qu'à son réveil, il ne voudrait qu'une seule chose...que la mort vienne l'accueillir à bras ouverts pour le bercer dans une étreinte éternelle. Et Severus ne laisserait jamais cela arriver expliquant ainsi la raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmené à cet endroit précis.

Il lança un sort sur le plus jeune qui l'avertirait de son réveil puis quitta la chambre suivis de près par l'infirmière. Ils descendirent tous deux au salon où se trouvaient quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les explications allaient être longues.

Il prit place face à Remus Lupin qui était entouré de Sirius Black et Arthur Weasley. Plus loin se trouvaient Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Molly Weasley ainsi que son fils aîné Bill revenu de Roumanie après avoir rendu visite à son frère Charlie. Severus garda un visage neutre attendant les questions qui ne tarderaient pas à lui être posées.

-Es-tu donc si fou que ça, Snivellus ?! Siffla Sirius. Emmener un Death Eater ici mais à quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas fou contrairement à toi le clébard !

-Ça suffit tous les deux, claqua la voix froide de Remus. La situation est déjà assez difficile alors n'en rajoutez pas !

-Il a emmené un putain de Death Eater dans notre QG et je devrai me taire ?! Cria Sirius

-Il n'est pas un Death Eater ! C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il se retrouve dans cet état.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda doucement Molly

Severus ancra son regard dans celui de la matriarche de la famille Weasley.

-Vous-savez-qui l'a punis pour avoir refusé la marque.

-Ce pauvre enfant en gardera des cicatrices, ajouta tristement Pomfresh

-Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ? Demanda Kingsley

-C'est le seul endroit où il pourra être en sécurité.

-Tu as risqué ta couverture pour ce gosse ? Tu es complètement stupide, cracha Sirius

Severus se leva de sa chaise et ancra son regard glacial dans celui colérique de Sirius.

-Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à sacrifier ma vie pour cet enfant.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un dernier regard vers les autres puis remonta dans la chambre qu'occupait son très cher filleul. Plus il s'avançait vers le lit et plus son regard se faisait triste. Il avait promis de les protéger mais il avait brisé sa promesse pour garder intacte sa stupide couverture. Il s'en voulait tellement pour ce qui leur est arrivé. Il souhaitait tant pouvoir modifier le passé et empêcher toutes ces souffrances mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas.

Severus s'assit sur un bout du lit et vint caresser le visage qui semblait si serein du jeune homme. Mais il ne s'y trompait pas, son visage serait bientôt marqué d'expressions douloureuses et terrifiées quand la potion de sommeil sans rêves ne ferait plus aucun effet. Pourquoi la guerre devait-elle briser l'innocence d'enfants qui n'avaient à avoir avec cette macabre guerre ?

Le plus âgé se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front bandé de son filleul. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas changer le passé mais il fera tout pour lui créer un meilleur avenir.

Une expression de douleur traversa son visage en sentant sa marque brûler son avant-bras. Le Maître avait dû enfin comprendre le subterfuge et réclamait tous ses partisans pour sans aucun doute découvrir le traître qui se cachait dans ses rangs.

Il caressa une dernière fois la joue du plus jeune puis se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il mit sa longue cape noire sur ses épaules tenant son masque de Death Eater dans sa main droite.

-Maintenant que tu as déposé ton fardeau, tu cours baiser les pieds de ton vénéré Maître ?

Severus ne daigna pas jeter un seul regard à ce chien galeux. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il le dépassa mais Sirius en décida autrement en le plaquant contre le mur.

-Tu es réellement si fou que ça ? Siffla Sirius. Si tu retournes là-bas, tu mourras.

-En quoi cela t'importe, le clébard ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jérémiades.

-Bon sang ! Tu es vraiment stupide. Tu veux tant mourir que ça ?! À quoi ça a servi de l'avoir sauvé si tu te fais tuer après ?

Severus se dégagea de la poigne de Sirius et lui lança un regard glacial.

-Je ne le laisserai pas dépérir encore plus !

Et avant que Sirius ne puisse lui répondre, il transplana pour se rendre à l'Impasse du Tisseur afin de se rendre au repère de Voldemort de cet endroit pour que personne n'ait aucun soupçons.

 **OoO**

Harry se baissa pour esquiver le sort que son adversaire venait de lui lancer. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade mais heureusement pour eux il y avait très peu de Death Eaters. L'un de leurs informateurs leur avait laissé entendre que Voldemort recherchait un très ancien grimoire qui renfermerait des sortilèges très complexes de magie noire dont le résultat serait redoutable.

Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient donc pris la décision, après en avoir longuement parlé avec les membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, de le retrouver avant les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après de longues heures de recherches, Hermione avait trouvé une piste qui s'était finalement révélée infructueuse.

Ils allaient rentrer au QG lorsque des Death Eaters apparurent et les encerclèrent. Ils n'attendirent pas pour commencer les hostilités.

Harry lança un sort qui projeta violemment son adversaire contre un mur lui faisant ainsi perdre connaissance. Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour se précipiter vers Ron et désarmer le Death Eater qui allait lui lancer un sort dans le dos.

Le Trio d'Or combattait avec agilité et analysait chacun de leur adversaire. Ils avaient eu un entraînement intensif pendant de longs mois par les meilleurs membres de l'Ordre. Ils prenaient maintenant le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer tête baissée dans un possible piège de l'ennemi.

Hermione mit à terre le dernier Death Eater encore debout et sans perdre plus de temps, ils transplanèrent tous trois à plusieurs endroits différents pour brouiller les pistes avant de transplaner dans l'entrée du QG.

Avant que Harry ne puisse faire un pas, une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus et l'examina, palpant son corps à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures.

-Oh Harry, tu saignes.

Harry porta ses doigts à son front et constata qu'effectivement il saignait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. C'est une simple égratignure.

Il lui sourit puis la repoussa doucement, il devait aller faire son rapport et après il pourrait enfin prendre une douche pour enlever la poussière et la boue qui parsemaient sa peau et ses vêtements.

Il entra dans le salon trouvant Sirius, Remus et Arthur qui murmuraient à voix basse. Harry eut l'impression qu'ils se disputaient sur un sujet qu'il ignorait. Il s'approcha pour en savoir plus mais les murmures se turent quand Remus le vit faisant signe aux autres de se taire.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda Harry

Les trois adultes se lancèrent un regard et Harry comprit qu'il ne saurait rien pour l'instant.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Changea de sujet Sirius

-Il n'y avait rien qui puisse nous aider dans nos recherches.

-Peut-être que Severus apprendra des choses qui pourraient nous aider ce soir, dit Remus

-Ou peut-être que cet imbécile se fera tuer ! Cracha Sirius

Harry fut surpris par toute la verve de son parrain, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi hors de lui. Sirius adorait taquiner Snape mais jamais il n'avait craché une telle phrase le concernant avec autant de haine.

-Sirius, l'avertit d'une voix basse Remus

Sirius quitta la pièce les dents serrés pour retenir sa fureur, Arthur le suivit de près pour essayer de le calmer. Remus regarda Harry et lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

-Tu devrais aller te soigner et prendre une douche. Je vais demander à Molly de vous préparer un bon repas chaud.

Le plus vieux quitta la pièce laissant Harry seul. Le jeune brun fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son parrain était si furieux envers son professeur de Potions ?

Il haussa les épaules et décida de monter à l'étage pour se rendre à l'une des nombreuses salles de bain. Il se déshabilla puis entra dans la cabine de douche laissant l'eau brûlante glisser sur sa peau.

Il resta un long moment sous l'eau, plongé dans ses pensées, sombres pour la plupart. Quand il quitta enfin la cabine, la pièce était embuée et un peu étouffante.

Il s'approcha du miroir essuyant avec sa main la buée puis examina la petite entaille qu'il avait sur le front à la naissance des cheveux. Il attrapa un baume cicatrisant dans la petite armoire et s'en étala légèrement sur sa blessure. Il n'y aurait plus aucune trace le lendemain.

Quand il eut entièrement terminé, il accrocha sa serviette autour des hanches et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Il prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, un jean délavé, un t-shirt blanc et un pull en laine noire. Un simple sort fit sécher ses cheveux encore humides.

Il rangea sa baguette dans l'étui à cet effet qui se trouvait accroché à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre qu'il n'utilisait que pour dormir quelques heures, enfin quand il arrivait à trouver le sommeil.

Il traversa le long couloir mais arrêta ses pas devant l'une des nombreuses portes. Elle était légèrement entrouverte et il avait cru entendre un bruit y provenir. Il poussa lentement la porte et fit un pas pour y jeter un œil.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Assis sur le lit, le dos contre deux gros coussins se trouvait un jeune homme fixant le mur face à lui. Harry remarqua les nombreux bandages qui recouvraient son corps, ses bras en étaient couverts, l'un lui prenait la moitié du visage rejoignant celui autour de son cou et Harry était persuadé que des bandages recouvraient aussi son torse. Ses cheveux semblaient brûlés ou arrachés à certains endroits, ses cheveux dont il semblait si fier avant. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Harry ne fut pas toutes ses bandes blanches ou le manque de cheveux mais l'absence de lueur dans son regard, il était vide presque mort.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il enduré avant d'être emmené ici ? Harry fit un nouveau pas dans la chambre, ne quittant pas le jeune homme du regard, qui lui ne semblait pas l'avoir encore remarqué.

-Malfoy ? Souffla-t-il

 **A suivre**

 **Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et je vous retrouve soit en review soit pour les autres le mois prochain pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur : Je suis extrêmement heureuse de l'accueil que vous avez fait pour cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris de leur temps pour lire ce premier chapitre mais aussi celles l'ayant mis en follow, en favoris et/ou qui ont laissé une review. J'ai donc décidé en gage de ma gratitude et euphorie envers vous, de vous publier le chapitre 2 bien plus tôt que prévu. Je vous laisse maintenant le savourer et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Chapitre II**

Harry s'avança lentement vers le lit, de plus en plus horrifié par l'état physique du jeune blond. Il souleva l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur l'épaule du blond mais ce geste fit trembler le corps de Malfoy. Le blond s'écarta précipitamment de lui, se collant au mur pour être le plus loin possible du brun.

Le cœur de Harry se serra dans sa poitrine en voyant le regard terrifié du blond et son corps tremblant et recroquevillé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond aurait ce genre de réaction à son approche.

Malfoy commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière tout en se tirant les cheveux et secouant la tête. En voyant cette scène, Harry posa un genou sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui et le calmer mais le blond mit plus d'espace entre eux et tira plus fort sur ses cheveux.

-Arrête, Malfoy ! Tu vas te blesser.

Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet, Harry attrapa les poignets du jeune blond faisant attention à ne pas trop appuyer ses doigts sur les bandages pour ne pas raviver la douleur de ses blessures. Il les écarta de sa tête lui faisant ainsi lâcher prise sur ses cheveux. Mais à son toucher, Malfoy se débattit violemment, son regard encore plus terrorisé que quelques minutes avant. Harry grimaça en recevant un coup de pied dans l'estomac mais ne lâcha pas prise.

-Calme toi, Malfoy.

Malfoy ne l'écouta pas et se débattit encore plus fortement. Son corps trembla un peu plus quand l'étau entre leur corps rétrécit. Harry était à moitié sur Malfoy essayant de le calmer quand une personne entra dans la chambre.

-Monsieur Potter ?! S'exclama une voix surprise

Quand elle vit l'expression effrayée et douloureuse sur le visage du blond qui se débattait toujours, elle s'approcha vite du lit.

-Merlin mais lâchez-le Monsieur Potter ! Vous lui faites mal.

Harry releva son regard vers l'infirmière Pomfresh puis relâcha doucement le blond qui le repoussa et se leva du lit pour sortir de la pièce. Malheureusement ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol dans un gémissement muet de douleur. Pomfresh s'approcha de lui mais le blond recula complètement apeuré. Une lueur de tristesse traversa le regard de l'infirmière en constatant la peur qu'elle faisait naître dans le regard du jeune blond.

-Monsieur Potter venez m'aider, dit-elle

Le brun se redressa du lit et la questionna du regard.

-Tenez-le le temps que je lui administre une potion pour le calmer.

Harry s'approcha du blond qui recula une nouvelle fois pour empêcher tout contact mais le brun fut plus rapide. Il s'abaissa derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras bloquant ses bras des siens et serrant ses jambes entre les siennes pour éviter tout coup, tenant sa tête bien droite avec ses deux mains pour empêcher tout mouvement facilitant ainsi l'infirmière. Pomfresh se baissa et avec un peu de difficulté réussit à donner la potion au blond qui s'affaissa contre le corps de Harry immédiatement après l'avoir avalé.

-Que lui avez-vous donné ? Demanda Harry

-Un puissant sédatif. Il a besoin du plus de repos possible pour que ses blessures guérissent le plus vite.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne le sais pas. Ce que je peux vous dire par contre, c'est que ses blessures physiques finiront par guérir mais celles psychologiques vont mettre bien plus de temps. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne finisse par sombrer en refusant toute approche.

Elle sortit de la chambre sous ces dernières paroles laissant les jeunes hommes seuls dans la chambre. Harry se releva portant Malfoy jusqu'au lit où il le déposa délicatement et le recouvrit avec la couverture. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'avait pu vivre le jeune blond pour être dans une telle détresse quand une personne l'approchait.

Il jeta un dernier regard au blond endormis dans le lit puis sortit de la chambre. Il descendit à la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres pour le souper. Il prit place entre Fred et Remus et ne prêta aucune attention aux conversations l'entourant trop préoccupé par Malfoy.

Quand le repas prit fin, il se leva de table et partit à la recherche de son parrain qui n'avait pas daigné venir manger. Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main regardant les flammes dans la cheminée.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de celui de son parrain et plongea lui aussi son regard vers la cheminée. Ils restèrent plusieurs longues minutes dans un silence lourd.

-Tu l'as vu, finit par briser le silence Sirius

Sa phrase n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Il savait que son filleul ne tarderait pas à découvrir que Malfoy Junior séjournait dans l'une des chambres.

-Comment ? Demanda Harry

Et Sirius comprit que le plus jeune voulait savoir comment le blond avait pu arriver dans cette demeure alors que son emplacement était gardé par un gardien du secret empêchant ainsi aux Death Eaters de trouver l'emplacement du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sirius prit une petite gorgée de la boisson ambrée avant de répondre.

-Snape l'a déposé il y a quelques heures. C'est la première fois que je l'ai vu si inquiet pour quelqu'un. Si Snape ne l'avait pas sauvé en mettant en danger sa couverture, Malfoy n'aurait pas survécu encore très longtemps.

Harry tourna son visage vers son parrain et ancra son regard au sien qui reflétait une grande inquiétude et tristesse.

-Il reviendra, dit Harry

Sirius lui fit un petit sourire, Harry était le seul avec Remus à connaître ses réels sentiments envers le maître des potions mais aussi leur relation cachée.

-Êtes-vous sûrs qu'il n'est pas un Death Eater ?

-Oui, Snape nous l'a certifié. Et son état ne laisse aucun doute.

Ils se replongèrent tous deux dans le silence, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées.

 **OoO**

Cela faisait trois jours que Harry avait découvert le jeune Malfoy dans une chambre inoccupée du Square Grimmaurd. Madame Pomfresh avait administré une nouvelle fois un puissant sédatif au jeune blond pour éviter qu'il ne ré-ouvre ses blessures.

N'ayant pas de nouvelle piste pour découvrir l'emplacement du grimoire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherchait tant, Harry laissait Hermione se plonger dans les vieux ouvrages de la grande bibliothèque des Black à la recherche d'informations pouvant les aider. Il passait donc son temps soit à s'entraîner soit à planifier des plans pour déjouer les nombreuses attaques de Voldemort et ses Death Eaters. Il gardait aussi un œil sur son parrain, à l'affût du moindre signe de dépression. Sirius était trop souvent sur les nerfs ou plongé dans ses pensées depuis que Snape avait quitté le Square après avoir déposé son filleul et s'étant assuré qu'il soit en sécurité maintenant.

Harry se réveilla, la respiration saccadée et le corps en sueur, la bile menaçant de sortir. Il détestait baisser ses barrières pour entrer dans la tête de Voldemort et ainsi découvrir l'avancée de ses plans. Il venait d'être témoin du meurtre d'une famille innocente de Muggles. Il avait encore l'image de leur visage terrifié et toutes les tortures subies en mémoire. Une autre famille qu'il n'avait pu sauver.

Il fixa son regard sur le plafond et soupira, il n'avait malheureusement rien appris de plus cette nuit. Voldemort était furieux de ne toujours pas posséder ce grimoire tant convoité et après avoir puni quelques uns de ses partisans avait décidé de s'amuser avec une famille Muggle.

Harry n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'il pourrait sauver tout le monde, il savait que dans chaque guerre existait beaucoup de pertes et qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement rien faire pour les empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir à l'avance tous les agissements de l'ennemi seulement ceux rapporter par leurs espions que l'Ordre arrivait à contrer grâce à leurs précieuses informations. Ron lui reprochait souvent d'être insensible et ne pas se soucier de la vie des autres. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était pas Superman, il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois. Il n'était qu'un simple adolescent dont la vie était menacée depuis sa naissance à cause d'une prophétie. Il avait perdu ses parents avant de pouvoir avoir des souvenirs d'eux, il ne pouvait que s'imaginer ce qu'aurait été la vie à leur côté d'après les anecdotes que Sirius et Remus lui racontaient. Il n'avait eu aucun choix et avait toujours répondu aux attentes de tous mais ce poids commençait à bien trop peser sur ses jeunes épaules. Il avait pris une décision, il accomplirait la prophétie et s'il réussissait à survivre à cette guerre, il détruirait ses chaînes et vivrait enfin une vie où il ferait ses propres choix.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il sursauta légèrement en attendant un bruit de verre cassé venant d'une autre pièce. Qui pouvait bien être éveillé au milieu de la nuit ? Sans plus réfléchir, il se leva de son lit. Un mauvais pressentiment le poussait à aller à la source du bruit.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea lentement et sans aucun bruit vers la salle de bain éclairée faiblement. Il poussa légèrement la porte pour jeter un regard à l'intérieur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur devant le scène qui s'y déroulait. Il ne prit pas plus d'une seconde pour se précipiter à l'intérieur et attraper la main qui s'apprêtait à trancher les veines du poignet juste en-dessous.

La personne essaya de se dégager de sa prise pour reprendre le geste interrompu par Harry. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du morceau de miroir faisant saigner sa paume. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Harry et le brun vit toute la détresse dans ces yeux orages hurler ''Je veux mourir''.

Harry arracha le morceau de verre de la fine main et le balança plus loin dans la pièce pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse plus. Il voulut voir l'état de sa paume mais l'autre le repoussa violemment et attrapa un nouveau morceau de verre pour répondre à son plus grand désir, mourir. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois. Il se débattit encore plus férocement, il voulait qu'on le laisse mettre un terme à sa vie comme il le désirait tant.

Le brun reçut un coup dans la mâchoire qui lui fit serrer les dents pour ravaler la douleur. Il commençait à perdre patience.

-Putain Malfoy ! Haussa-t-il la voix

Il resserra sa prise sur les bras trop maigres à son goût du blond. Malfoy sursauta au haussement de la voix de Harry et à la surprise du brun, il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla amenant ses genoux contre son torse dans l'attente de recevoir des coups.

Harry reconnut tout de suite cette position défensive, il l'avait souvent arboré plus jeune quand son oncle le battait pour x ou y raisons. Devant lui ne se tenait plus le petit con arrogant à la langue bien acérée et sarcastique mais un Malfoy brisé ayant perdu toute sa verve et son air supérieur.

Harry avança l'une de ses mains vers lui mais le blond se recroquevilla un peu plus pour mieux encaisser le coup. Le cœur du brun se serra dans sa poitrine devant cette vision. Le blond avait peur de lui et pensait que le brun allait le frapper ou même peut-être pire. Qu'avait-il bien pu endurer pour se méfier autant et être si terrifié ?

-Je ne te ferai plus jamais aucun mal, Draco, dit doucement Harry

Et il le pensait réellement, il avait mûri depuis ces longs mois hors de Hogwarts après sa fermeture ne pouvant assurer les cours à cause de la guerre. Leurs disputes n'étaient que des enfantillages de gamins, les paroles avaient été blessantes dans les deux partis. Harry avait depuis longtemps mis cela derrière lui, les temps ne permettaient plus d'enfantillages. Ils avaient tous dû mûrir bien trop tôt et tous d'une manière différente. Leur haine, alimentée autrefois par leurs préjugés, n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

Harry attira Draco contre lui essayant de l'apaiser et calmer les tremblements de son corps. Le brun savait que le blond était seul et que personne ne serait présent pour l'aider à refermer les plaies. Il l'avait longuement observé à Hogwarts prétextant à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il avait le pressentiment que Malfoy préparer un mauvais coup malgré qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en était rien. Il l'avait donc souvent aperçu seul assis contre un arbre dans le parc près du lac lisant un livre ou triturant un objet, qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir, dans sa main. Il avait compris après nombreuses observations que le blond n'avait aucun amis, simplement des personnes qui grappillaient autour de lui à cause de son nom. Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand une personne s'approchait de vous seulement pour votre nom. L'ironie dans tout cela était qu'ils étaient les seuls l'un et l'autre à s'être approché sous couvert de leur haine pour tout autre chose que leur nom respectif.

Harry constatant que Draco s'était endormi sans doute épuisé étant encore trop faible pour se lever et vagabonder comme bon lui semblait, le souleva le portant hors de la salle de bain. En sortant dans le couloir, il fit face à Snape qui n'arborait pas pour une fois son expression narquoise en le voyant. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la tête blonde qui reposait sur l'épaule du brun. Quand il releva ses yeux vers ceux de Harry, le brun capta sa question muette et hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Snape était loin d'être un homme stupide, il avait compris que son filleul avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie et même s'il ne lui dirait pas, il était reconnaissant à Potter de l'avoir stoppé avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Harry se rendit dans la chambre que Draco occupait et Snape le rejoignit après avoir réparé le miroir de la salle de bain, effaçant ainsi l'acte manqué de son filleul. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit Draco allongé sur le lit et Potter soigner son entaille à la paume avec du baume cicatrisant.

Sa tâche finie, il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre mais Snape le retint et inclina légèrement la tête. Harry comprit que l'homme le remerciait.

-N'ayez plus aucunes craintes, je veillerai sur lui en votre absence, dit Harry

Et sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce pour laisser le maître des potions avec le jeune blond.

 **A suivre**

 **Dans ce chapitre on a un petit aperçu du comportement de Draco et surtout sa volonté de vouloir mourir. Mais aussi la détermination de Harry de vouloir l'aider.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et hypothèses, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. Sinon je vous donne réellement rendez-vous pour la suite en octobre.**

 **Réponses aux reviews : (pour les personnes n'ayant pas de compte si vous voulez que je vous réponde plus vite, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre mail ou tout autre moyen de communication dans votre review, de cette façon vous n'aurez pas vos réponses automatiquement à la fin du prochain chapitre et beaucoup moins d'attente de cette façon)**

 **Nena :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plus.

 **Guest :** Oh c'est souvent ce que je me dis. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de recevoir un tel compliment ! Et bien j'espère ne pas te décevoir et rester sur cette lancée. Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteure : Bonjour ! Je poste la suite de cette histoire. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir qu'elle plaît beaucoup. Je remercie encore une fois les personnes la mettant en favoris, en follow ou laissant une review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Pour les lecteurs/lectrices suivant mes autres écrits, je ne pense malheureusement pas pouvoir poster les suites en octobre car je participe au BALDS16 organisé par Magical Events fin octobre à Cluny et comme nous arrivons la veille de l'événement avec mes amies et ma sœur, nous organisons un repas avec les autres Potterhead mais surtout un Cluedo géant HP, je vais consacrer tout le mois d'octobre à l'organisation de ce jeu et l'invention de tous les scénarios de meurtres. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous posterai le chapitre 4 de cette histoire dès qu'il sera fini, il est déjà bien avancé. Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Chapitre III**

Après le départ du jeune homme, Severus s'approcha du lit où son filleul dormait. Il lui caressa les cheveux laissant lire toute sa douleur dans son regard.

-Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer encore plus, souffla-t-il

Il baisa son front bandé puis sortit de la pièce. Il longea le long couloir puis monta les escaliers pour se rendre au troisième étage. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte sombre qu'il poussa doucement. Il s'avança dans la chambre vers la personne allongée dans le lit. Il remonta la couverture sur le corps endormis.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, murmura-t-il

Et sur ses paroles, il embrassa légèrement les lèvres de la personne endormie puis sortit de la chambre faisant très attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Il avait pris une décision et personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Il rendrait l'étincelle de vie dans le regard de son filleul même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

 **OoO**

Harry descendit à la cuisine où il trouva la moitié de la fratrie Weasley ainsi que Remus. Il les salua puis prépara un petit plateau déposant plusieurs aliments pour constituer un petit-déjeuner équilibré sous les regards étonnés de certains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Demanda Fred

-Je prépare le petit-déjeune de Malfoy.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce signalant à Harry que Remus n'avait pas encore avoué aux autres que le jeune Malfoy se trouvait au Square Grimmaurd depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

-Malfoy ?! S'exclama incrédule Ron. Qu'est-ce que cette sale fouine fout ici ?!

-Snape l'a emmené il y a quelques jours. Il n'est un danger pour personne.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? C'est un putain de Death Eater ! Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance !

-Il n'en est pas un.

-En as-tu la preuve ? Il s'est sans doute infiltré pour récolter des infos sur l'Ordre ou te tuer.

-J'ai confiance en Snape. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de bousiller sa couverture pour sauver un Death Eater.

-Ils sont peut-être de mèche. Malfoy est mauvais !

-Ronald ! S'exclama sa mère qui entrait dans la pièce

Ron lança un regard noir à Harry puis se leva de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine percutant l'épaule du brun au passage. Harry soupira puis reprit son activité, il était plus que lassé des crises de colère de son meilleur ami qui ne voulait jamais entendre raison. Il savait qu'il finirait par se calmer.

Il attrapa le plateau puis sortit à son tour de la cuisine. Malheureusement Ginny le suivit et l'arrêta en bas des escaliers.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de lui. S'il a faim, il n'a qu'à descendre à la cuisine comme tout le monde. Tu n'es pas son elfe de maison !

-Il est encore trop faible pour descendre. Et je ne prends pas cela comme une obligation.

Puis sans un dernier regard à la jeune rousse, il monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans la chambre attribuée à Malfoy. Il poussa légèrement la porte et y jeta un petit coup d'œil. Son regard se figea sur une scène horrifiante. Ses mains lâchèrent le plateau qui vint s'écraser sur le sol à ses pieds éparpillant son contenu devant ceux-ci. Sans y faire plus attention, il se précipita dans la pièce accourant vers le blond qui se tenait debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre sur le point de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Il enlaça la taille du blond de ses bras constatant sa maigreur inquiétante. Le blond se débattit afin de lui faire lâcher prise et enfin mettre à exécution son acte. Leur lute fit débarquer Remus et Molly qui se figèrent sur le seuil de la porte face à la scène qui se jouait devant leurs yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Molly

-Contactez Pomfresh s'il vous plaît.

Molly s'empressa de redescendre pour demander à Pomfresh de venir de toute urgence. Remus, quant à lui, nettoya les dégâts sur le sol d'un coup de baguette puis s'approcha vers les jeunes hommes pour porter son aide à Harry mais recula quand Malfoy se débattit deux fois plus après qu'il ait posé sa main sur son bras.

Harry tira le blond vers l'intérieur de la chambre mais comme Malfoy continuait à se débattre, ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, Malfoy au-dessus de Harry. Le brun se releva légèrement étant allongé sur le sol et constata enfin que le corps du blond tremblait dans ses bras mais qu'il ne se débattait plus. Il eut un léger sursaut lorsque Malfoy releva d'un coup la tête et ancra son regard si douloureux dans le sien. Le blond ouvrit la bouche et parla mais seul un petit son étranglé sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises mais il eut le même résultat à chaque fois. Il attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux et les tira de frustration. Harry attrapa doucement ses mains provoquant un mouvement de recul au blond mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il lui fit lâcher ses cheveux, il ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse encore plus. D'un mouvement de baguette il fit venir vers le blond un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour que, faute de pouvoir parler, il puisse écrire. Le blond les attrapa d'une main tremblante et s'empressa d'écrire ce qu'il essayait de dire au brun. Il tendit ensuite le parchemin au brun qui se figea par ce qu'il lut, il laissa le mot glisser de ses doigts et attrapa les épaules du blond, le secouant un peu dans l'espoir de lui faire sortir cette idée absurde de la tête.

-Il en est hors de question ! Siffla froidement Harry. As-tu perdu la tête ?!

Remus, voulant savoir pourquoi le jeune Potter perdait le contrôle de ses émotions fit venir à lui le morceau de parchemin et en comprit les raisons quand il y lut ''Laissez moi mourir'' dessus. Remus se demanda alors pourquoi le jeune Malfoy voulait tant mourir.

Molly revint peu après accompagnée de Pomfresh qui accourut près de son patient pour l'examiner. Avec l'aide de Harry, elle l'allongea sur le lit avec beaucoup de résistance de la part du blond puis lui fit passer toute un batterie de tests. Pendant ce temps, Harry scella la fenêtre et enleva tout objet contondant de la pièce pour amoindrir les risques. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Pomfresh constatant que Molly et Remus avaient quitté la chambre.

-N'essayez pas de parler Monsieur Malfoy, dit l'infirmière. Vos cordes vocales sont endommagées, parler ne vous apportera que douleur. Je vous conseille d'attendre qu'elles soient entièrement guéries avant de parler de nouveau. Je vais vous laisser une potion qui aidera à la guérison mais cela peut prendre entre deux ou trois mois avant que la guérison ne soit complète. Je vais aussi changer vos bandages avant de partir mais il faudra trouver quelqu'un pour vous aider les autres jours car je ne peux malheureusement pas toujours être présente.

-Je le ferai, dit Harry

Pomfresh tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de mettre ça dans son bain.

Elle lui tendit un petit flacon contenant un liquide bleu.

-Ce sera plus efficace que mettre de l'onguent sur ses blessures. Étant encore trop faible, je pense que vous devrez l'aider dans certaines tâches.

Harry hocha la tête signalant ainsi qu'il avait compris puis porta son regard sur le blond qui serrait dans ses doigts fins la couverture au-dessus de ses jambes. Pomfresh demanda à Malfoy de se déshabiller afin de pouvoir changer ses bandages. Le blond lança un regard vers le brun qui comprit le message, il sortit de la chambre fermant la porte derrière lui. Il décida d'aller préparer un nouveau plateau repas pour le blond.

Il descendit les escaliers puis se rendit dans les cuisines. Quand il entra dans la pièce, les chuchotements prirent fin et il retint de justesse un soupir las de sortir de ses lèvres. Il était exaspéré par leur comportement cachottier. Oubliaient-ils que Sirius ne lui cachait rien ? Finalement heureusement qu'il avait son parrain sinon il serait ignorant de beaucoup trop de choses qui le concernaient pour la plupart. Sans faire fi des regards qui suivaient son avancement dans la pièce, il décida de préparer un petit porridge pour le blond pensant que ça passerait mieux que des aliments trop consistants pour l'instant.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt, il quitta la pièce ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir las face à certains regards. Il remonta à l'étage et longea le long couloir arrivant devant la chambre du blond au même moment que Pomfresh la quittait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis quitta le couloir pour sans aucun doute rejoindre d'autres obligations. Harry n'attendit pas plus et entra dans la chambre trouvant le blond assis sur le lit, le dos contre les coussins. Le brun s'approcha du lit puis déposa le plateau sur les cuisses du blond qui continuait de fixer la fenêtre scellée.

-Mange, dit Harry

Le blond porta son regard vide vers le plateau puis vers Harry avant de le reporter vers la fenêtre sans faire un mouvement pour se nourrir. Exaspéré, Harry décida de prendre les choses en main. Il attrapa la cuillère, la trempa dans le porridge pour en prendre une petite portion puis l'amena vers les lèvres closes du blond qui secoua la tête pour signaler son refus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler oubliant sur l'instant qu'il ne pouvait plus parler le temps que ses cordes vocales soient entièrement guéries. Harry fit apparaître de nouveaux morceaux de parchemin et une plume pour permettre au blond de communiquer quand il en sentira le besoin. Malfoy attrapa les objets et écrivit de son écriture élégante ce qu'il avait tenté de dire.

-''Pourquoi aides-tu un ennemi ?''

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ennemi. Maintenant arrête de faire ton têtu et mange. Je ne quitterai pas la chambre tant que tu n'auras pas manger !

N'ayant pas le choix et voulant voir le brun partir, Malfoy attrapa la cuillère et se nourrit seul sous le regard satisfait du brun. Quand Harry quitta la chambre plus tard, il se promit de découvrir ce qui était arrivé au blond et d'essayer de l'aider à se reconstruire.

 **A suivre**

 **Une nouvelle tentative de suicide de Draco échouée à cause ou plutôt grâce à Harry. Alors non, Draco n'as donc pas perdu la vue mais l'usage de la parole. Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Pensez-vous que Draco va encore essayer de se tuer ? Harry arrivera-t-il à s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne panique ? Et les autres vont-ils voir d'un bon œil l'aide que Harry apporte à Draco ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Gwendal :** Oh merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant ! Dans ce chapitre on a un petit aperçu de l'évolution de leur relation, Harry va soigner les plaies physiques de Draco et peut-être aussi celles mentales...Je veux que dès le début vous sachiez que Draco a vécu un traumatisme mais sans le révéler. Je veux montrer toute la détresse et fragilité de Draco mais pas seulement, les approches différentes de Harry et son état à lui aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteur : Tout d'abord je souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! J'espère que le papa noël vous aura gâté cette année mais aussi que tous vos projets souhaités se réaliseront en 2017. En ce réveillon, je vous offre la suite de cette histoire, je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous fera tout de même plaisir. On se retrouve en bas pour une nouvelle qui ne vous enchantera sans doute pas...**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

Harry se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du Square, épluchant divers livres afin de trouver des informations sur ce satané grimoire que Voldemort voulait tant obtenir. Il repoussa l'énième livre puis se frotta le visage soupirant de frustration. Cette nuit, Voldemort avait été encore plus virulent lors de son attaque contre une famille de sorciers Né-Muggle.

Il adossa son dos contre sa chaise et pencha la tête vers l'arrière portant son regard vers les chandeliers suspendus au plafond. Il perdait un peu plus espoir chaque jour de gagner cette guerre. Voldemort était puissant et lui n'était encore qu'un gosse qui n'avait pas eu le choix de prendre part à cette guerre. Pourrait-il un jour faire ses propres choix ? Qu'une seule de ses paroles ne soit pas constamment remise en question ?

Il porta son regard sur la porte de la pièce lorsqu'il l'entendit légèrement grincer, il vit Hermione entrer et se diriger vers l'une des étagères de la grande bibliothèque ne l'ayant pas vu.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda le brun

Le livre que tenait Hermione lui glissa des doigts, elle le rattrapa in-extremis puis se tourna vers le brun, une main sur le cœur.

-Merlin, tu m'as fais peur !

-Désolé.

Hermione soupira puis après avoir rangé le livre dans ses mains sur l'étagère se dirigea vers la table de Harry où elle prit place à côté de lui.

-Visions horribles ? Demanda-t-elle

Harry hocha la tête et Hermione lui attrapa la main la serrant légèrement pour montrer son soutien, elle savait qu'il était difficile pour le brun d'entrer dans la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait été contre cette initiative sachant pertinemment que ça détruirait son ami. Entendre parler des tueries de Tu-Sais-Qui et en être témoin, ça n'était pas du tout la même chose, les images hantaient jusqu'à notre mort.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione serre encore la main de Harry puis brisa le silence en parlant de ses recherches pour retrouver le grimoire avant Voldemort. Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'avant, elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son existence dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque des Black.

-Peut-être que nous trouverions quelque chose en consultant la réserve de la bibliothèque de Hogwarts, dit Hermione

-Penses-tu pouvoir réellement trouver quelque chose ?

-Et bien il y a des ouvrages bien plus vieux que ceux dans cette bibliothèque. Je pense qu'on aura peut-être plus de chance.

-N'est-ce pas trop dangereux ?

-Hogwarts n'est pas encore sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Je vais envoyer une lettre au Professeur McGonagall pour l'avertir de ma venue. J'y resterai quelques jours et vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de mes recherches.

-Je persiste à dire que c'est dangereux.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Harry. Nous devons retrouver ce grimoire avant lui sinon cela signera vraiment notre perte.

Harry soupira, il savait que son amie avait raison mais il était lassé de devoir mettre ses amis en danger à cause d'une stupide prophétie.

-Comment va Malfoy ?

Harry porta son regard vers les livres ouverts sur la table.

-Mal, répondit-il. Il a tenté par deux fois de se donner la mort.

Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet horrifié, elle ne portait pas Malfoy dans son cœur mais jamais elle ne lui aurait souhaité cette situation.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, continua Harry. Il est terrifié par le moindre contact avec une autre personne. À chaque fois qu'on s'approche de trop près, il fait une crise de panique. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le petit con arrogant.

-C'est compréhensif, répondit Hermione. Nous ignorons ce qu'il a vécu et je pense que ce n'était vraiment pas beau. L'ancien Malfoy refera peut-être surface avec le temps et encore son expérience l'aura changé, en bien ou en mal cela reste à découvrir.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Être présent, l'aider à sortir de ses ténèbres. Depuis notre retour au Square, quand tu as découvert sa présence, tu as été près de lui même sans son consentement. Même s'il te rejette, n'abandonne pas, montre lui que tu veux l'aider. Deviens son ancre, un roc auquel il peut s'accrocher. Il faut que tu lui redonnes l'envie de vivre.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais.

-Je n'ai pas dis que ce sera facile mais je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir réussir.

Harry se mura dans le silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie. Elle n'avait pas tort, il était le seul capable de pouvoir aider le jeune blond. Snape était parti il ne savait où et les autres ne perdraient pas leur temps à s'occuper d'une personne qui leur avait pourri leur scolarité pour certains. En pensant à l'état du blond, Harry releva d'un coup son regard vers sa meilleure amie qui s'était plongée dans un énième ouvrage. Une idée venait de lui traverser les pensées et il voulait savoir si c'était possible. Il s'empressa donc de demander à Hermione qui réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la grande bibliothèque et prendre un livre épais aux pages vieilles et jaunis lui précisant qu'ils trouveraient la réponse dans cet ouvrage. Elle retourna à la table posant le livre sur celle-ci et ils se plongèrent tous deux dans la recherche de la réponse à sa question.

 **OoO**

Harry n'avait pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit, entre le passage dans la tête du Lord Noir et les recherches avec la jeune brune, il n'avait pas vraiment eu à l'esprit d'aller dormir afin de se reposer un peu. Il était impatient de tester la trouvaille qu'ils avaient tous deux fais lors de leurs longues heures de recherches.

Le sorcier brun longeait les longs couloirs silencieux du Square, le soleil se levait paresseusement dans le ciel. Il voulait profiter que les autres dorment encore ou occupés dans les cuisines ou autres afin de réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait à tout prix éviter que certains autres habitants de la maison ne déversent leur foudre sur le blond lorsqu'il le sortirait de sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte sombre qu'il ouvrit lentement. La pièce était plongée dans une demie obscurité et Harry eut du mal à en trouver l'occupant. Il finit par le trouver dans un coin de la chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même et se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en griffant à sang ses avant-bras.

Harry jura et se précipita vers lui, attrapant ses mains sans brusquerie pour ne pas lui faire peur et enfin arrêter le traitement qu'il s'infligeait. En sentant d'autres mains que les siennes sur lui, Malfoy repoussa violemment le brun et recula jusqu'à être collé contre le mur pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le brun.

Harry se releva étant retombé sur le dos dû à la forte poussée du blond, il s'avança de nouveau lentement vers Malfoy les mains levées devant lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Le corps du blond tremblait et son regard était fou, il regardait partout dans la pièce sans doute à la recherche d'un moyen de s'enfuir.

Le brun s'accroupit devant le blond et sans geste brusque attrapa doucement le visage de ce dernier et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui anthracite.

-Draco, calme toi. C'est moi, Harry. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te le promets.

Le regard de Draco perdit peu à peu de sa folie mais les tremblements de son corps ne cessèrent pas eux. Il regarda Harry comme s'il se demandait s'il était bien réel. Et si c'était encore un de leur jeu pour rendre les choses bien plus amusantes pour eux ? Était-ce bien réel ou était-ce une énième hallucination ?

- **Harry** _ **?**_ Mima-t-il muettement de ses lèvres

Voyant la lueur de crainte mélangé à de l'espoir dans le regard du blond, Harry lui fit un sourire doux tout en caressant légèrement ses joues creuses et bandée pour l'une.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

Le blond leva une main tremblante vers le visage du brun touchant du bout des doigts son menton ayant encore du mal à croire que Harry était bien réel. Mais il recula brusquement sa main comme prit en faute, comme si toucher le brun lui était interdit. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête et se débattit. Non il ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était pas réel.

Harry essaya de calmer le blond sans le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà mais Malfoy était vraiment coriace, il rejetait toute tentative du brun qui commençait sérieusement à être agacé.

-Ça suffit maintenant, claqua froidement la voix de Harry

Cela eut pour résultat de stopper les gestes violents du blond et de le faire se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans une position qui amortirait la douleur des coups qu'il sentirait sans aucun doute bientôt pleuvoir sur son corps déjà bien trop meurtris. En voyant cette scène, Harry soupira, il avait une folle envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de crier de frustration. Toute cette situation était irréaliste pour lui et il se demandait vraiment comment il réussirait à aider le blond alors que ce dernier le repoussait à chaque fois de plus en plus violemment.

Il frotta ses paumes sur son visage dans l'espoir de remettre ses idées en place puis attrapa les mains du blond et le releva doucement l'aidant à tenir sur ses jambes encore faibles.

-Je vais changer tes bandages mais avant il te faut un bon bain.

Et sans prendre en compte les protestation de Draco, le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'étage tirant le blond à sa suite. Une fois dans la pièce, il ferma la porte, la verrouillant pour éviter toute intrusion indésirée. Il lâcha le blond et s'avança vers la grande baignoire tournant les robinets jusqu'à trouver une bonne température pour l'eau puis la laissa couler afin de remplir à un bon niveau le bain. Il rajouta la potion donné par Pomfresh dans l'eau puis se tourna vers le blond qui s'était éloigné le plus loin de lui et cherchait à s'échapper de la pièce. Le brun s'approcha de lui mais le blond recula à chaque pas de Harry.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Draco. Tu as besoin d'être lavé et tes bandages d'être changés !

Le blond secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas dévoiler son corps meurtri aux yeux du brun. Comprenant ses pensées, le brun coupa l'eau en constatant que le niveau souhaité était atteint puis alla se mettre face à la porte faisant ainsi dos au blond.

-Je ne regarderai pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Harry entende enfin le bruit de vêtements chutant sur le sol puis celui d'un corps entrant dans l'eau. Il se retourna et vit Draco dans la baignoire, les jambes repliées contre son torse, les bras enroulés autour des genoux essayant de cacher son corps à la vue du brun. Harry constata que le blond avait gardé le bandage recouvrant la moitié de son visage. Il voulut lui enlever mais Draco secoua la tête.

-J'accepte pour cette fois mais la prochaines fois que je change les bandages tu n'y réchapperas pas.

Le blond porta son regard sur l'eau ayant pris la couleur de la potion ignorant le brun. En voyant les cheveux brûlés et arrachés du blond, Harry repensa à sa trouvaille. Il sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, le déboucha puis laissa glisser le contenu sur le haut de la tête du blond qui la releva vivement en sentant un liquide couler sur celle-ci. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que le brun venait de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose de doux, fin et long glisser sur ses épaules. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un petit ''o'' de stupéfaction. Il leva ses mains vers ses cheveux qui venaient de pousser de plusieurs centimètres lui arrivant maintenant dans le milieu du dos et ayant retrouver leur douceur et éclat d'autrefois. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été brûlés ou bien arrachés à certains endroits. Harry sourit en voyant la mine surprise du blond.

-Hermione m'a aidé à trouver une solution pour soigner tes cheveux. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait et surtout pas que la potion te ferait pousser les cheveux aussi longs.

Le blond avait du mal à réaliser ce que le brun avait fais pour lui. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce mais il n'était pas pesant.

Harry décida finalement d'aider le blond à se laver puisqu'il était encore bien trop faible. Il lança un sort afin d'éviter que le bandage sur son visage ne soit mouillé puis commença à nettoyer ses nouveaux cheveux, Draco eut un mouvement de recul mais Harry réussit à lui faire comprendre par de gestes doux qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'il voulait seulement l'aider à se laver, il laissa le soin au blond nettoyer son corps. Quand le blond fut enfin lavé, il se retourna une nouvelle fois afin de le laisser sortir de la baignoire et se sécher. Il lui refit face une fois sûr qu'il soit décent. Il le fit asseoir sur un petit tabouret puis lui remit des bandages propres. Il fut soulagé que le blond ne se débatte plus, il était certes très tendu mais il ne le repoussait pas. Une fois terminé, il laissa le blond s'habiller puis le raccompagna dans sa chambre.

-Repose toi, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.

Le brun sortit de la chambre laissant le blond plongé dans ses pensées. Pourquoi le brun l'aidait-il ? Il ne pouvait rien espérer, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas encore briser une autre promesse. Il devait absolument la rejoindre et il n'existait qu'une seule façon. Oui, il devait mourir !

 **A suivre**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis à qui peut bien faire allusion Draco à la fin ?**

 **Venons à la mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mais très bonne pour moi. Après plusieurs mois de recherches intensives, j'ai enfin décroché du boulot dans un centre de vacances dans une station de ski malheureusement je travaille janvier-février-début mars puis deux semaines en avril et juillet-août et comble de malheur pour vous je n'aurai aucun accès internet sur place donc pendant ces périodes je ne pourrai pas publier la suite de mes écrits mais ne vous inquiétez pas ayant beaucoup de temps libre, je vais carburer pour terminer tous mes écrits de cette façon je pourrai à mon retour vous livrer la suite sans plus d'attente. J'espère que ce petit contretemps ne vous frustrera pas trop et nous nous retrouvons donc mi-mars pour la suite de mes histoires.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Eirin Ab Loar :** Harry réussira à l'aider...ou pas, on ne peut jamais être sûr de réussir dans ce genre de situation. Peut-être que la prochaine Harry arrivera trop tard mais espérons qu'il l'aidera à guérir. Et tu as tout à fait raison, ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est très dangereux. Ron me fait penser à un gosse qui crise toujours lorsque les choses ne vont pas comme il veut. Il déteste Draco donc il ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry perd du temps à s'en occuper et fait donc un caca nerveux parce que son meilleur ami lui a remonté les bretelles. Je suis tout à fais d'accord avec toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on cache tout à Harry alors qu'il est quand même censé être le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort donc lui cacher des informations primordiales ne peut que le pousser à sa perte et non l'aider. Merci beaucoup !


End file.
